fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Darkness, Versus The Light!
---- One beautiful day, in Bosco, the streets were bustling, people were hustling, and there was Godfrey, walking down the road, sniffing subconsciously. I hate the smell of stinky humans... he told himself, over and over in his head. He wasn't too fond of people, especially when they smelled of sweat, and gross magic. He was there for one reason, to locate, and talk to Myst. There was some people who recognized him, from his bounty papers, of over ten billions jewels, and ten billion, in most currencies. He yawned, his paw covering his whole face, when he covered his mouth. Where to look for Myst, there had to be clues, maybe a scent? Anything would do for him, he sighed, with a bored look. Recon missions weren't really his forte, since he enjoyed the rustic stench of crimson blood, more than sniffing around for people, literally. Something catches his eye, a bounty sheet for Myst. He walks over, examining it. Myst Kagekyo walked down the street, wearing a hooded cloak to make it harder for the common folk to notice her. . While she was strong enough to fight most mages in the country without breaking a sweat, it was more prudent to avoid needless confrontation, lest she wear herself down and become vulnerable. Azure eyes peered from behind rose-pink strands of hair, looking at everything and nothing all the while. She was growing restless and desired conflicts to sprout. Peace bored her to tears, only combat could sate her violent nature for long. Coming across the bounty wall, she began to browse the list of potential allies, or more likely targets to be elminated. After all, if she wanted to ignite the known world ablaze in a glorious, perpetual war, she would need to either gather other powerful mages to work with her, or to create a power vacuum in the seedy underground world of murderers, crime lords, kingpins and thieves. As she did so, she saw a face quite like one of the more prominant criminals looking at her own bounty sheet. After a second, she realized that it was the infamous Godfrey in the flesh, and for some reason he wanted her, for what she couldn't be sure. "You know, I hear she looks better in person." she whispered to the man. "That picture doesn't do such a ravishing lady any justice, you know?" Godfrey looked at the person talking to him, he answered her bluntly. "I guess?" he told her, then went back to examining the paper, getting a good look at her. Then something in his head clicked, he looked over to her, taking the paper, putting it next to her face. "Oh." He chuckled. "Hey there, Miss. I was looking for you, for a... Date." he said, thinking of his words carefully. "Shall we?" he stuck a paw out, and his tongue, trying to be cute. Resting on a bench at the side of the busy and bustling streets sat a young, robed man, observing the lot of them. The robed man adjusted the stetson on the top of his head to bloc out the light of the sun, letting a lock of his ever shifting chromatic hair loose from it's confinement. Hotoke let out a frustrated sigh. Hotoke detests the nation of Bosco, the nation infamous for it's it's questionable practices such as the slave trade. "Damn this place." he muttered quietly to himself. He got up from his bench and started to venture further into the city, attempting to find and identify his target. Normally, Hotoke would have sent someone else more fitting, and arguably more powerful, to handle this task, but with the lack of mages by his side, and the most specific requirements, it had ended up to be his mission to take. The mission sounded rather basic on paper: "Go there, capture this guy and profit.". Simple enough. Or it would have been, hadn't the mission specifically asked for him to carry it out instead of one of his mages of substantially greater power than him. But alas, here he is, no point in complaining (though he certainly does his damnedest in doing so either way). The little bich better be here or I may just revert to the old days. he thought to himself. Strolling into town Dekkar strutted into town his blond hair almost glowing in the sunlight. Dekkar reach into his pocket taking out an image. He look away from the picture staring at his surroundings the people all moving around him a couple bumping in to him and crying out in protest. "Bosco..it's not the best place in the world but if this guy really is here this is gonna turn into a blood-bath" Dekkar thought to himself. He walked down the streets taking care to examine the faces off all the people, "Godfrey The Silver King, I almost can't believe I'm looking for him, what would Caiera say if she could see me chasing fairytales" he thought chuckling slightly. Myst smiled and grabbed the offered hand. "A date huh? Is this for business...or pleasure?" she asked, a sultry tone in her voice. Few knew the truth, but she was a living embodiment of vice, a being born of the concept of temptations, and over the two centuries of life she had, she learned how to tempt even the greatest men, teasingly or not. "Either way, you've come out to this place to look for me. The least I can do is hear what you have to say. But let's find somewhere a bit more...friendly to our intrests." Taking charge, she led Godfrey to a nearby tavern that catered specifically to Dark Mages, a tavern that in a few days time would belong to her organization anyway, so it was the safest possible location for them to discuss whatever needed to be done. As they sat in the furtherst booth from the door, she looked him dead in the eye, all her playfulness gone. "So, why are you here?" "Oh, I liked when you were playful. I have more than three things to say. So, listen up, Sweet Cheeks." he giggled. "I am Godfrey The Silver King, alas, you must already know me. I am a dangerous man. I heard about your organization, since day one. Nothing on this planet happens, without me knowing. Anyways, I want in. You're gonna be powerful, especially if I join. Two, there is a man on a bench, his name... Slips my mind, I know it starts with an H''. If you can feel his magic aura, he's pretty powerful, and another one walked in, never got a look at the person, but I can feel it. This one is powerful too." he gave a smile, his souless eyes staring into Myst's eyes, he looks so dead, it would probably send a shiver down her spine. "Also, I want to test out your skills, if you will let me." he gave a sweet smile. Myst barely flinched as she saw into Godfrey's eyes, eyes like the dead. She had seen many men like that, those that throughout their lives had seen and done things no sane person could ever have done. Not that she herself had any right to be called sane in the slightest. She was a scourge upon the land, a blood-draining devil that could break even the greatest and mightiest person alive. "I heard of you, yes. Your reputation is...quite impressive, and it does proceed you. As for you joining me, I don't see why not. I could use a man of your considerable talents. So long as you remember your place, we'll get along splendidly." she started, a sincere smile on her face. She loved when people joined her cause. "As for your little pest problem, I suppose I could be willing to lend a hand. I'd love to see if you really do live up to your reputation. And maybe after we win, we can spar, but I don't want to get all hot and bothered until we take down those rats. Seem fair enough?" "Alright. but, I gotta say, I'm not gonna follow orders, unless I like those orders." he nodded, then got up, some random mage bumped into him, the mage suddenly stops. His head slowly falls, he was decapitated, but how... Godfrey didn't make a move... Or did he? He made a move to the door, the mages around him began to make room for him, his tail swayed back and forth. He turned around, looking at her, with a sweet, innocent smile. "Coming?" he exited, scanning the surroundings. Myst got up and followed, not even bothering to hide her shock at what she just saw. She only saw a blur of motion and then a sudden decapitation, nothing more. She had heard that Godfrey was a skilled assassin, but judging by what she had seen, the rumors did him little justice. Hotoke flinched as a new sensation swept through him. He turned his head to the right from where this sensation originated. ''Did someone just...? He made a swift turn on his heel and ensued to sprint towards the direction. Hotoke has the innate ability to sense when and where a person has been slain. This could turn out to just be a wild goose chase, but right now, it was his best lead. From it's sheath, he drew out the rapier Forest's Memento, an ivory hue to it and remarkably sharp considering it's unorthodox material. He jumped from roof to roof until he came across the general area of the killed person. He made a quick scan of the area when his eyes fell upon the one whom was his target. Out from a suspicious bar came a strange hooded man and shortly after him was the woman he had been searching for. Myst. He skipped down from the rooftop and landed roughly on the ground, the pavement caving beneath him. The people of the crown scattered as he started to make his approach. "Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to step away from the woman. Miss, you're coming with me." He commanded, his voice deep and brimming with authority. Hopefully it would be enough, but Hotoke knew better, which was why he kept his trusty rapier at his side. Godfrey raised a paw to the person who was in front of him. "You're speaking to Miss Myst... That... Sounded awesome! MYST-MYST!" Godfrey was rather pleased with this. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. Anyways, do you know who I am?" Godfrey asked, his tone in distaste. He slowly pulled down his hood, with a smirk on his face. "I do hope you do." he stated, bluntly. Before Myst could speak, he raised a paw to silence her, and to let this man speak. Hotoke eyed the man in front of him up and down, trying to evaluate him. Speaking as he does, I'd imagine that he is some sort of dark mage as well. Well then. He thought. "Another Dark Mage? Sorry, i don't keep track of every little scumbag out there. I quite honestly do not give a f*** about who you are. What I do care about is that you are STILL standing in my way. So I'll tell you once more: Stand aside." Dekkar wandered further along the streets until something caught his eye a figure leaping from roof to roof,"Well that's interesting!" Dekkar thought to himself before rendering himself invisible through the use of his light magic and began trailing after him. When the figure finally stopped. They had stopped in front of a bar which looked especially ominous bar. Dekkar waited a few moments before slipping in behind the man who's hair couldn't seem to decide on a colour, shifting through every possible colour reminded Dekkar of a bad trip. Still invisible Dekkar waited outside the bar and almost cried out in surprise. Godfrey, was right in front of him with a headless body laying inside the bar. Dekkar saw the rainbow coloured man and a woman he did not know, he listened to their short conversation and made his presence becoming visible again. "Come on lads..and girl lets not get ahead of ourselves" Dekkar exclaimed with a beaming smile on his face as he exuded magical aura. " Godfrey how about you come with me for a little chat!" "Shut it." he hissed at Dekkar, looking back to Hotoke. "I, in fact, am Godfrey The Silver King, alias as the World's Best Killer, if you look inside, you'll see my handiwork." He was glaring at Hotoke. "Now, I must kill you, you ignorant, arrogant, little f***!" He roared, the very earth around them began to quake, cracks in the ground began to form. "I'll make you wish you were never born! EVEN WORSE! THAT YOU ARE DEAD!" Godfrey's face began to crack, lines of darkness sprouting around him. "Shall we commence?!~" "Meh, death is not that bad in the end. Believe me, I've tried it." Hotoke grabbed a hold of his stetson and tossed it to the side, allowing his multitude of chromatic, bladed dread lock fall down. "Now stop with your biching and let's get down to business." Hotoke took a step forward and the moment his foot settled on the ground, the earth rumbled, and from the ground beneath them, great spikes of bone appeared, carefully positioned so that they would not actually kill. Just maim and impale non-vital limbs and organs. The bone spikes wouldn't get near Godfrey, since his shadow tendrils began to swipe at the bones, cutting them. He was standing there, glaring at Hotoke, the amount of fear... There wasn't any... He wasn't use to this. So he began walking towards him, slowly. Waiting for Myst to talk, to speak, anything, to break him out of this trace "Godfrey, stop. Now." Myst said, her voice like ice. While she enjoyed the showing of the man's powers, she sensed that something was amiss with him and couldn't risk allowing an unknown variable to derail the aspects of her plans so close to completion. "As for you two punks, I'll be nice. You two scurry off and leave us to our business, or I'll show you just why I lead Ange Déchu, and have done so since their inception." As she finished speaking, her magic power was brought to bare, a showing of her unnatural might. Scarlet light surrounded her body as her power manifested. "Besides, I'd rather not have to clean blood off my cloak, you understand?" she added, her lips curling into a sinister grin. Godfrey stopped, his shadows returning to their original positions, he put his paws up, in a pointing form at Hotoke. "I call dibs on killing this fruit cake." he said, solemnly. "Godfrey I came here for you! You can't just dump me and go after this rainbow headed freak!" Dekkar cried out before turning to Hotoke "No offense dude..." Dekkar stood still for a moment staring at Godfrey before fading out of sight as he charged head first towards Godfrey with his fist clenched. "Lets start this off with a bang!" Myst sighed and prepared to battle. She undid the clasp of her cloak, letting it fall and revealing a black ensamble.consisting of a lether top with armored sleeves and a skirt of matching hue. She stepped in front of Dekkar's charge and blocked his flst. "I hope you don't mind if I cut in." she said, her smile turning predatory in nature, as she lashed out with her foot, intending on smashing the man's ribs with a single kick. Godfrey tilted his head to the side, yawning. "Myst, you fight... Boringly. You gotta try to kill them, as soon as possible..." as soon as Godfrey spoke, he was greeted with a foot to the face, and so was Myst. This kick should've been impossible, how could two powerhouses not see a kick coming..? Who was this individual who kicked them? Before her kick could even make contact, Myst felt something, afoot she guessed, smash into her face, knocking her off balance and forcing her to retract her outstretched leg to support herself, lest she topple over. She released her grip on Dekkar and backstepped a few feet to gain room. She scanned the area for whoever could have struck her and fled so quickly. It didn't make sense in the slightest. Not only did something slip passed her senses coming in for the attack, they were able to actually touch her and escape before she even knew what happened. "Hey, Godfrey, you okay?" she asked, an obviously frustrated tone in her voice. Godfrey was at Myst's side, his face looked troubled... "I heard of this one... She goes by many names... Two main ones though, The Death Goddess of Earthland, and The Angel of Death. Pretty dangerous this one... No one's ever been able to get her on one side. We should recruit her. If she listens that is..." Godfrey was waiting, for another attack, for an opening. Myst glanced around, keeping her primary focus on the other two as well as trying to track down the assailant. She took Godfrey's suggestion of recruiting her with a grain of salt. Judging by the fact that the two mages in front of her were unharmed, the party lines were drawn already, but she didn't entirely rule out the chance. "I hope we can get her alone long enough to sway her then, if she's as dangerous as her titles imply." "People say all the time that I'm dangerous, dunno why though." said Lucy, behind the two. Godfrey was in shock... How could a mortal do this? Hotoke and Dekkar, and now Lucy, three against two, the odds weren't in their favour. Godfrey jumped, startled by this... thing... He jumped so far, that he was now about ten meters from where he originated. Lucy giggled, swinging around her scythe, that she created using Etherea magic. She had a sinister smile on her pretty little head of hers. Myst was startled as a young girl snuck up on her and Godfrey. "Shit, this girl is good...cute too, damn..." she thought, snickering a bit as her partner outright jumped in fright. "You scared one of the best assassins in the world...you can't be a normal girl, can you?" she asked, obviously curious. "And judging by your little stunt a second ago, you aren't here to make nice...Why'd you attack us?" "Because, I got a feeling, never had a good fight in a while, you know, killing people who are under you is... Boring..." Lucy said, with a cute, innocent smile. Still spinning her scythe. Godfrey was truly afraid, even him, a god, a first-class elitist assassin, was afraid. This girl, she felt his pain, his sorrow, finding someone who could give a good fight, before they cave. She knew what she was doing... Lucy looked at Hotoke and Dekkar, and then activated Crazy Ace, making that this memory looked like a few seconds. Then she looked to Godfrey and Myst, moving her hair from her forehead, showing her Guild Mark... Sniper Raid. "I don't show many people this, like my... tats~" she giggled. Godfrey's eyes grew wide, and began to shake, uncontrollably. He took a few steps back. "Sniper Raid..." he was filled with fear, it almost grew to insane levels. "Myst... Shit just got real..." he stated, solemnly... Hotoke stood confused over what just transpired before him. For a short moment, everything transpired so ridiculously fast. One moment he stood ready for combat as the two pricks had the gall to insult his fabulous hair style, and the next, everything was just a blur of movement and voices. At first glance, one wold assume that they simply moved to quick for him to recognize, but that was clearly not the case. Because while that all happened, the movement of not simply them, but everyone around them suddenly moved furiously around. What the hell did she do? He thought. Hotoke stepped forward, approaching the three individuals. And interestingly enough, the one who had stated his name to be Godfrey looked more than a little frightened. "My lady." He said, trying to address the newcomer. "You just got in the way of official Council business. May I kindly ask you to step out of the way?" "She looked back at Hotoke. I'm a mercenary, I can't step out of the way, my pay is on the line here. Now." she looked at Hotoke with a death-icey glare. "Are you ready... To feel the wrath of my sins?" she said, before a purple haze began to form around her. They were Magic Barrier Particles, they were focusing around her forehead. She was laughing maniacally. Dekkar's head throbbed slightly, he looked on as the woman in front of him, her laugh ringing in his ears as the menacing haze wrapped around her. He felt immensely threatened by this woman's presence even more so when he considered had she not arrived he may have taken considerable amount of damage. "This woman who ever she is no joke" he thought to himself. "Hey lady I'm not really sure what to make of you but if you're after Godfrey you're gonna have to share" he announced. Dekker's face turned serious for a second " I mean unless you're against us, I know very well when my memories have been tampered with,I have no issue destroying you all so I would get talking hun!" Dekkar concluded with a playful smirk on his face. Myst stood in silence, trying to contemplate her next move. A fight with not only the two mages that stood behind her but an assassin so skilled Godfrey was concerned was one she didn't like. She could feel the tension in the air and knew that something had to give. "Listen girl, I don't take kindly to being kicked literally out of nowhere. However, if you help us out, I might give you leniency." she said before realizing something was amiss. A strange glow surrounded the newcomer. It was enough to give the immortal woman a reason to pause. "What the...She can't be seriously using... she thought. She knew her best bet was to see how things played out, but with a variable on the table, she could tell that doing anything else would probably jeopardize everything. Hotoke took battle position, readying his sword at his side. With a flick and push of the legs, he flew forward, Sword in hand ready to impale Lucy's right arm, hoping to disarm and render her as nonthreatening, to which he would then turn his full attention to Myst once more. Dekkar looked on as Hotoke raced towards Lucy his sword flashing in the dim light, he half considered getting in the way of his strike, but something about the purple haze around her made him incredibly uncomfortable. He looked at the ground around Lucy it was somewhat bubbling, "Wait...something's not right!" Dekkar thought to himself as a sudden realization washed over him before charging himself with lightning and charged towards Hotoke in a bid to intercept him. Dekkar was now certain that this girl was a threat regardless of what side she was fighting for. A dim light shone from Lucy's forehead, she was smiling, as the bubbles beneath her began to erupt. A huge hand emerged from the ground itself, Lucy, as usual, was smirking, a devious look on her face. "Rise, and face my enemies, for I, have sinned!" she screamed to the heavens. Hotoke and Dekkar were headed towards the hand. She looked at Godfrey, he was about twice the distance away, analyzing her thoroughly. Damn... Godfrey thought to himself, putting the pieces back together. Hotoke was quick on the money when the hand appeared, ready to snatch him up. "Firecracker Pepper Vines!" He cried out as from his two hands eight long vines appeared with rapidly growing pepper/melon hybrids which he sent forward and wrapped around the hand. "Ba-Boom" he muttered and the pepper fruits created large explosions, blowing the hand sky-high to which he then proceeded forward, still intent on piercing her limbs with his rapier. Godfrey froze, his eyes widening to unparalleled levels. O-Oro... he thought to himself, before bolting back, double time. Hissing at Lucy. "FUCKING DEMON!" he screamed at her, getting as far away as possible. The civilians began to scatter, as only a few still remained, watching the people who were about to fight. Most civilians ran because they feared that if they stood to close, they would be destroyed in the crossfire. Myst managed to escape to a safe distance hiden by the smoke Hotoke's spell went off. She stood back and decided to watch the events unfold, interfering only if she had to. In the meantime, she began to scheme and plan how to turn the situation to her own advantage, trying to futher her ambitions. It was all she could do until things became more clear, both figuratively and literally. When she saw a figure nearing where Lucy was, she jumped in, drawing her personal sword, the infamous Gehenna. The rose-hued blade sparked as she pulled it from the sheathe, and her Hex Magic caused the weapon to ignite from the friction. Once she neared, where the figure was, she slashed down, feeling her sword clash with a rapier. "Sorry darling but I have business with the girl. Mind if I cut in instead?" she asked with sarcasm dripping from every word. Dekkar had transformed into his lightning body evading lucy's attack and dove to one side to avoid Hotoke's explosion. Through the smoke he saw Lucy and Hotoke clash. The sounds of their blade piecirng through the screams of the civillians. He looked on trying to gaze through the smoke looking for Myst and Godfrey. The fight between the swordsmen was getting in the way. In a fit of frustration Dekkar stood up and began expelling his magic power. His aura became more and more potent his eyes began glowing, the ground around him began to quake, and with a scream, he unleashed an amazing amount of light sending debris flying and dispersing the smoke.The smoke cleared and he looked dead center and Godfrey and Myst "If these two morons are gonna be fighting amongst themselves I guess I'll just have to take the two of you myself!" Dekkar said cracking his knuckles static sparking off his body. Hotoke felt his blade get blocked by a foreign blade. He raised his gaze towards his new foe, and he could not be any more pleased with the result. Instead of Lucy, before him stoof Myst, the woman he had been searching for. "Not at all, dearest." said Hotoke with a calm and sweet voice. "Name's Hotoke, and as fate would have it, I have business with you as well." Godfrey looked at Dekkar, his eyes glazed over. "You fight me? HAH! Don't be absurd." Godfrey giggled. "Well, if you must." he stuck up his paws, in a fight me fashion. "Let's go!" Lucy was confused. Myst protected her? "You have business with me? Explain." she demanded. Dekkar laughed to himself, "Godfrey the Silver King, you've become arrogant in your old age havent you?" With that said Dekkar dashed towards Godfrey before leaping up in the air with his palms stretched out in front of him pointing towards Godfrey, "Infinity Pulse!" 'he exclaimed as a pool of light began to form in the palm of his hands and let forth a myriad of light beams towards. "Alright first a test run!" Dekkar thought to himself. "If you'd like to keep your head, child, I'd advise you to walk away from here. If you're here to try and kill me, well you wouldn't be the first, nor the last. Hundreds have tried, and obviously, not one has succeeded." Myst said, glaring right at Hotoke. She didn't even turn to face Lucy as she revealed her intentions for the girl. "As for you, little girl, I don't know if you haven't realized, you jumped into the middle of hostile negotiations and kicked me. I don't take kindly to being interrupted like that, but I admire your skills, so I was going to offer you a place in my organization. What do you say?" "If there is money, I'm in." Lucy said, with a smile. "More than your bounty, I mean." she nodded. Godfrey simply stood there, as the attacks from Dekkar vanished into thin air. "Old age? You mortals are funny." he said, a smirk engrossing his face. He pointed a finger at Dekkar. A shadow like sphere began to form. "Curse One, Black hole." the sphere launched itself towards Dekkar, growing in mass as it began to suck in things, like a vaccum. "You better run." he stated, smiling to himself. "Good advice!" Dekkar said as he began running in the opposite direction of the sphere. Dekkar felt the tug of the black hole as it grew in mass and gravitational power. "Damn well running aint gonna work...guess I gotta leave it up to him" Dekkar thought to himself. Dekkar stopped running and allowed the Black holes to take him in. He began and to soar towards the sphere and as he looked straight at it he thought to himself "Are you really gonna let it end here Kuroko ." Dekkar eyes began to glow red and a dark aura began to surround him, Dekkar's stretched out his arm and the sphere began to flow directly into it before completly disappering. Dekkar gave a menacing grin before saying "My my what has my dear Dekkar gotten himself into now?" Godfrey frowned. Looking at Dekkar. "Hmm... Not the same person, a split personality... Perhaps..?" he smiled. "Might give me a challenge, for once." Godfrey stretched out, like a cat. He got back up, his eyes giving off an intimidating look, anyone who would look at them would get a shiver, no matter how tough they are. "I am an Exalted One, I am the pinnacle of Magic, the highest in the chain. No matter how powerful you are, if you are not another Exalted One, then you are no match for me!" Godfrey said, his magic power spiking up to unfathomable levels. The earth beneath then began to break up, and huge chucks of rocks began to float upwards, the ground cracked, and broke, as more and more rocks began to float, as a huge chunk of it, carrying the bar they were just in, and Lucy, Myst, Hotoke and Dekkar, began to float up. Godfrey, was laughing manically. "I AM GODFREY! THE SILVER KING! NO MAN SHALL EVER COMMAND ME!" he began to give off magic, God Slayer magic, there was huge spikes of magic, with every second. Lucy was taken back, her head beginning to hurt. ''Is this the power of an Exalted One... she thought to herself. They're bad news... she coughed, her vision becoming blurry since the magic power was too great. "D-Damn..." she said, dropping to a knee. Myst couldn't even reply to Lucy before Godfrey launched a gravity wave of incredible force, dropping her to her knees. She struggled against the sudden pressure bearing down on her, using her sword as a crutch to prevent herself from slamming entirely into the ground. "So this is the power that made him so infamous...I should have done more research." she whispered as she tried in vain to stand up again. Hotoke was thrown for a loop when the sudden burst of magical energies was let loose. Hotoke was thrown backwards a couple of feet, dropping his beloved sword as he rolled backwards. He forced himself back up and stood vigilant against the onslaught of magical energies that was thrown at him, yet something disturbed him. "Exalted? He couldn't possibly... I need to test this...". Figuring that this was no time to be messing around, he quickly brought forth the magic to ascend him ot the next level. The magic in him started to eat away at his flesh, rendering his body down to nothing more than a rotten mush. "'''Lich Stage!" A flash of light and Hotoke was no more. In his stead stood a ten foot tall skeletal creature, clad in purple and orange robes and chains. "Bone Spike!" He cried out, his voice echoed across the district, hollow and cold. Spikes appeared from beneath all those before him, Godfrey, Myst and Dekkar alike. Godfrey clicked, he looked to Hotoke, with cold, dead eyes. "Hello, Lich~!" the spike deteriorated underneath the immense pressure emitting from Godfrey. He laughed, and began walking slowly towards the Lich-Boy-Hotoke, the ground cracking beneath him with each step. "Are you ready to die?~" he asked, with glee. Lucy jumped, the pressure making her usual jump about half of what she usually can do, barely avoiding the spike, it went through her leg, crippling her, she snapped it off, and began to regenerate, she was back on her feet quickly. "What the hell..?" she asked, as she saw the man before her rot. Kuroko was lost for a moment, Godfrey's sudden surge in magical power followed by Hotoke's sudden transformation and all whilst the building levitated all the while he fought with great effort to stay on his feet. "Exalted being...it's truly impressive,all this magic power in just one person" Kuroko chuckled. He felt Hotoke magic power it made him squirm in disgust. "Damn I could close my eyes but this dude magic is just too disgusting" Dekkar thought, "I'm not sure we could kill this dude but we could at least buy ourselves sometime to get of here " Kuroko pondered this before coming to a decision. "Oi Godfrey this magic power it not all that just turn yourself in before you get hurt" Kurko yelled out with a playful smirk on his face. Myst dodged the spike, leaping to the side, not an easy feat in the gravity well she and the others were trapped in. "Too close for comfort..." she thought, realizing that with the pressure hampering her movements, she was perhaps the largest liability. Her reflexes were honed for her base speed, everything she did was so heavily ingraned in simple muscle memory after decades upon decades of training, losing much of her mobility did nothing but destroy her ability to fight if it came down to melee range. She saw the end result of Hotoke's transformation into a lich and smirked. In her eyes, the act of sealing one's soul into a phylactary was an imperfect immortality. Those who became liches were only chained to the mortal coil via their chosen object. Compared to that, she believed her own existence was far superior, able to live entirely as she pleased without needing to be aware of her soul outside herself. Without a word, she created a mighty gale-force wind using her Hex Magic to manipulate the air around her and the others. The speed of the wind created a mighty howling noise as it swirled and danced invisible to the naked eye. Yet it's effects couldn't be more tangible to sight; any projectile would be blown erratically off course, risking innocent lives. She was sure the two heroes would be unable to make such a gamble, although she didn't rule out the off-chance she was actually wrong. Hotoke stared down at Godfrey, the alleged god of gods. Suddenly, Hotoke had lot complete interest in Myst. All he could think of was the catl-like man before him, the one who would proclaim himself to be a god. His god. "I pray that you are not decieving me, Godfrey! I do not take well to false idols!" He reached up with his skeletal hand, a mass of darkness forming in it. "Mental Gloom!" he cried out, firing off a bolt of shadows towards godfrey. Mental gloom is a spell that permits Hotoke to manipulate the opponents mind to a certain degree. Nothing extraordinary, just influence the darkest most depressing thoughts that lurks in hte back of the mind, in order to bring his opponent down, break their morale. The rock in the sky began to slowly float down, as Godfrey grabbed his head, falling to a knee in pain. "W-What have you done?!" he screeched, to Hotoke. He began to murmur things to himself, as he was on the ground. "I believed you to be a being above all of us. A being of unfathomable power." Hotoke spoke as he gathered even more darkness in his palm.' '"You should know what this is, False One. The thing that every mortal lives with through their puny lives. The sense of worry, of dread and doubt. I was ready to believe you for just a moment, I wanted to believe you! But you are just one of the rest. A useless wannabe. DARK PULSE!" Hotoke cried out, fury flooding every syllable. From his palm, a wave of darkness was sent forward, threatening to pummel Godfrey many a feet into the ground if it were to hit. "Psyche!" Godfrey fell to the ground, rolling and laughing. As soon as the Dark Pulse was close to him, he simply ate it. Burping afterwards, narrowing his eyes at the Lich. "Now, as it were, are you ready to feel... True fear?!" he asked, his voice becoming cold, colder than the Lich's. Godfrey began to slowly walk towards Hotoke, with a sinister smile, the air around him dense. "Hm... Perhaps I was wrong." Hotoke spoke, his voice not hinting at any form of worry or fear. "There seems to be more to you than first thought. Well then, if you can get through this, then I will e inclined to believe you. Third Stage." He called out. THis time, his clothes deteriorated and his very bones began to wither away. In it's wake was a "Lacrima" left behind which too disolved into dust and that dust took the form of a ghost like creature. "Spectre Stage" Spoke the phantom, voice devoid of emotion. "Curse 666, Denial." Godfrey said to himself, as the stages for Hotoke's Lich magic began to reverse, the process would indeed be extremely painful, and slow. Kuroko looked on as Godfrey faced Hotoke,"An exalted being, a being with total control of magic, well the higher they are the harder they fall" Dekkar thought to himself. "He looks preoccupied with rainbow head I just need sometime to concentrate." Dekkar closed his eye and began pooling together as much magic power within himself as possible. Hotoke could feel as he started to revert to a previous form. He slowly began to lose his incorporeal form, sending a crashing wave of worry through him. He did his best to continue to maintain his form, but he could feel his grip slipping on it. "So... That's how it is going to be? You do not dare to face me at my prime, so you reduce me to something you may be able to handle. Tell me something, "god of gods", if you really are who you are, then you will let me see it for myself. I'm not a threat to you either way, am I? So what is the purpose in weakening me?" Godfrey appeared in front of Hotoke. "Because shouldn't a False One like yourself, be executed when you're in such a pitiful form~?" he asked. "Then end it. But mark my words, this 'pitiful form' will be your bane!" As soon as these words came from Hotoke's mouth, his whole being turned into mush, from one single punch from Godfrey, hoping that would put an end to Dekkar's tries to best him. He looked to Dekkar. "Give up, and I will make it quick." he said, boredly. "If you must end it..." Dekkar began as he opened his eyes and looked Godfrey dead in the eye, "Then come on let's end it!" "Fine, let's go then." Godfrey huffed, closing his eyes. "I'll take you with my eyes closed." "That won't be necessary" Kuroko in a condescending tone "I mean if you know I'm gonna beat you don't try and make up excuses so you can get away with it!" Kuroko began laughing out loud. "The great exalted one Godfrey it seems to me you're so afraid of losing you won't even take this seriously!" Kuroko stopped smiling. "Tell ya what I'll give a free hit" he said with his arms wide open as if waiting for Godfrey to embrace him, "Of course you could always just forfeit!" Myst decided to simply watch and wait for her chance to tilt the battle in her favor. For her, it would be stupid enough to jump into a fight between a god-class assassin and a skeletal monster, but her real power was all but useless in the current situation, the streets would be blown apart, and her takeover of the town would be rendered pointless. If she was pressured, she'd fight, but not until an opprotunity arrived would she willingly act. Godfrey vanished, seemingly into thin air. Before appearing behind Kuroko, grabbing him by the back of his clothing, then throwing him up, Kuroko would have no resistance to the throwing, as Godfrey began to charge up magic power in his mouth, developing more dense as the seconds pass, as Kuroko reached the climax of the fall, Godfrey unleashed a godly bellow, it made a thundering sound, the sky began to darken, as the rain began to fall. The gravity around Godfrey was immense, Lucy almost getting crushed by his pure magic power. The blast being so powerful, that the wind began to swirl around the bellow, making a mini-tornado, the clouds were drawn into the bellow, as the very earth listened to Godfrey's command. "The God's are crying..." Lucy muttered to herself, a lowly tone used. Godfrey's bellow wasn't ordinary, circles of dark energy began to flow from the blast, as the earth around him began to die, the vegatation ripping from the ground. Kuroko felt pain he had never felt he felt his very life-force being ripped away from him, he yelled out in pain, as he was engulfed in the darkness the darkness sending him further aloft. His know incredibly bloody body was sent careening through the roof and into the air. "All consuming darkness to the point where life itself is consumed...my timing was all off!" Kuroko thought, "I thought I could get more time to work this out but it's now or never, that last attack pretty much drained me, I'll be running on fumes from here on out!" Kuroko reached the apex of his flight, he saw the nothing the clear blue sky through a partition in the cloud Godfrey's bellow had created. He gritted his teeth as he began his descent fist clenched. Kuroko began to move faster and faster his eyes looked on Godfrey "All that magic power, it's going to be your downfall!". Just before he reached the ground he let out black sphere obscuring Godfrey's vision . Kuroko burst through the darkness and let his fist crash down and Godfrey whilst yelling "All Delete!" As Kuroko's fist connected with Godfrey's head, he's neck made a snapping sound. As he fell limp to the ground. After a few seconds, maniacal laughing erupted from Godfrey. "I AM A GOD, A SIMPLE SPELL WILL NOT HARM ME THAT MUCH!" he bellowed, getting back up, snapping his neck back into place. "Are you ready to die now?" he reared his hand back, then let himself loose against Kuroko, seeing if he can land this last punch. Myst was terrified. Godfrey's power was tearing apart the city, reapong life itself from around their battleground. She, being a reanimated corpse driven by demonic forces beyond understanding, was virtually immune to the life-sucking force that spread from the man. When she saw him collapse to the ground, she thought the battle had come to a disappointing end. Much to her surprise however, he stood. "Damn I'm thankful he's on my side." she muttered. With the aid of her magic that could defy all logic, she seemingly teleported behind Kuroko, placing her hand on his neck, fully intent on crushing it if the man tried to move away from Godfrey. "It's nothing personal, you know." she said so only he could hear her. She had an interest in the town and if ensuring a few people died meant she could keep it, then it was a small price indeed. "All-Delete isn't the kind of spell to cause harm to anyone" Kuroko began as Godfrey began to unload blow after blow on him, "I was running low of energy, so I need yours" he said with a smirk on his face as he unleashed a massive and potent aura of light pushing Lucy and Godfrey away from his immediate vicinity. "I gotta admit I can barely handle your power Godfrey, its ripping my body apart but if it can help take you down Ill happily take the pain!" Kuroko turned his head slightly looking behind him "Lucy I name you an enemy I will personally come and destroy Sniper Raid but that's for another time." Looking back at Godfrey Kuroko said "Dekkar..give em hell!" and with that the red of Kuroko eyes faded and was replaced with the bright blue of Dekkar who began to ramp up his magical power even more. "'All Delete-Holy Form!" ' Godfrey didn't move an inch, when Kuroko used the area of effect attack, just his hair and tail blew backwards. "You want more? Then have it!" Godfrey began to unleash more magic energy into Dekkar, his body beginning to reject Godfrey's awesome power. "EAT MORTAL, EAT! HAVE YOUR FILL, UNTIL YOU POP!" he began to laugh, not breaking a sweat. Dekkar had never felt such magic power before the only person who came close was Caiera but that was besides the point, he couldnt just keep on taking on all this magic power "I have been placed in a moment where I have a near infinite amount of Magical energy being forced into me. I have a moment of infinte possibilty I can let it go to waste." Dekkar closed his eyes allowing the magical energy to wash over him, "It may not orginate from my magic origin but the second its in my body its my power!" Dekkar began to glow a pale light colour "First lets clean up my body" Dekkar wounds began to close up whilst the blood stains remained his body had been reverted to its orginal condition. Dekkar looked up at Godfrey "I dunno but for a mortal I seem to be giving you a run for your money!" Dekkar let out his usual playful smirk. Category:Animainiac Category:Storyline